


Our House

by fanetjuh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now Scott's father is back in the picture, both Melissa and Scott have something to talk about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our House

**Author's Note:**

> I was requested on tumblr to write a moment between Melissa and Scott, talking about Mr. McCall being back in Beacon Hills.

The door was closed with a slam, harder than Scott was used to, harder than Melissa was used to, harder than the house was used to. Scott looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulders, his mother looking down at him, her lips curled into a smile, but her eyes filled with sad memories. 

“He is your father, Scott…” She whispered softly and Scott nodded, knowing that she was right, knowing that she wished she wasn’t. 

“He never acted like one.” Scott replied, not really knowing what he should do now his father was in town, not really knowing how he should act, what he should say to him. For sure not knowing if he would ever be able to fully forgive him.

“If I would have known that he wouldn’t come back for you…” Melissa sat down in the seat next to Scott and wrapped her arm around his shoulders.  
“Maybe I wouldn’t have thrown him out of the house.” She turned her head away, drowning into the memories of what once had happened, probably asking herself if she shouldn’t have done things differently, if she had not made mistakes, if it maybe wasn’t a little bit her fault that Scott had never had a real father. 

“Mum!” Scott shook his head.  
“You’re not taking the blame for him, are you?” He raised his voice a little bit and couldn’t believe that his mother, who had given him everything he needed and so much more, who had been the best mother a son could wish for, who had supported him through everything, was really feeling guilty about something she did, something she did right. 

“I threw him out of the house, Scott.” Melissa whispered and she bent her head. She knew he had been drunk, she knew he had been hurting Scott, she also knew it had been an accident, as so many accidents had happened after him leaving. 

“You never told him to leave my life, did you?” Scott shrugged his shoulders.  
“Mum, he didn’t even try to fight for me. He didn’t even try to come back. He didn’t even try to talk to you. You might have thrown him out of the house, but he never tried to come back, never. That’s how important I am to him. That’s how important you are to him.” Scott felt the tears rolling down his cheeks, knowing that he was angry, angry and sad at the same time, a part of him wondering if he should try harder, should try harder to forgive his father for not showing up all those years. 

“He’s not a bad person, Scott.” Melissa forced a smile on her face and Scott shrugged his shoulders again, not knowing how to reply, what to say. 

“Maybe he should prove that first.” He spoke firmly and wrapped his arms around his mother, feeling how she wrapped her arms around him.  
“Whatever you did, mum, I love you, you’re the best mum ever.” He spoke softly, but Melissa didn’t answer him, not really knowing if she could see herself like that.  


“I love you too, Scott.”


End file.
